


Ours

by ash_davis1028



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, OT4, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_davis1028/pseuds/ash_davis1028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I want to mark him as mine. As Ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any fanfic on the internet so tell me what you think!! :)

"Are you sure?" Calum asks for like the 50th time that evening. "Yes Cal, I'm sure." Luke assures him. "But-"Okay." Michael cut Calum off. Hearing Michael, Luke perked up. "Really?" he said getting an excited twinkle in his eyes. "Of coarse, Love" Ashton speaks up for the first time that night. Luke smiles while looking at his other 3 band mates. Well until he sees Calum. While everyone else was smiling, Calum sat back with a small frown on his face. Luke's smile was gone now too. 'Oh God, he doesn't want to do this,' Luke thought. "Calum" Luke whimpers "Do you not want to do this?" At the sound of his name, Calum comes out of his thoughts to see a very sad looking Luke. "What? Of course I do baby" he said, not liking the the frown on the beautiful younger boy. "Then why do you look like you don't want to do this?" Luke asks with a note of hurt in his voice. "He does Lukey, he is just worried about you." Ashton says from the couch where him and Michael sat watching the other two. "What are you worried about?" Luke asks confused. "I'm worried that your not ready," Calum say. "I don't want to push you to do something your not ready to do and not comfortable with." Luke smiles again and starts to crawl towards Calum. Lifting his head by his chin, Luke kisses him slowly. Lovingly. "I'm ready" Luke whispers against Calum's lips. "Okay, so we going to do this or what?" Michael says, standing up. Luke and Calum look up at their friend. "Always so impatient" Ashton laughs getting up as well. "Come on then" Luke standing and helping Calum up. "Lead the way then, Baby" Michael says grabbing the younger one's hips. Luke leads the way to his room as the other 3 follow. When they get there, Luke sits on his bed. "What next?" he asks. Ashton smiles, takes his shirt off and leans down to capture Luke and his lips together. The other two follow Ash's lead and get on the bed as well. "Okay we are going to do this slowly. We are not going to rush things" Calum said, looking pointedly at Michael. Michael holds his hands up, grinning. "Fine by me. I want this to last as much as you guys do" he says tangling his hands in Ashton's hair. "My turn though!" he tugs at Ashton. The two kissing reluctantly pull away from eachother. Panting slightly from the kiss, Luke laughs. "Ughhh fine. I will go get the things we need" Ash grumbles standing up. Bot only Calum heard, cause the other two done attacked each others faces. Calum laughed, watching the other two lovingly. Groaning Luke rolled on top Michael. "Lets get your shirt off baby" Michael says, pulling on the hem of Luke's shirt. Laughing, Luke slips his shirt over his head. Ashton comes back into the room holding a box of condoms and a new bottle of lube. "Okay, I have a question. Who is it that is actually devirginizing Lukey?" Ashton asks setting his things down. Michael breaks away from Luke, and looks up at him questionably. "Uh... ummm" Luke says not prepared to answer the question. "It's okay to tell us who you want to be your first" Michael says. Luke looks at each one of his soon to be lovers. "Can... Can Calum be first?" Luke asks hesitantly. Calum, just laying there with a happy look on his face, looks startled. "You want me to be your first?" he asks. "Yes" Luke answers looking over at Calum. "Okay lets get this started then!" Ashton says jumping on to the bed. Michael slips out from under Luke. "Get over there Cal" Michael says, tackling Ashton onto the bed. "Mikey! Don't do that!" Ashton giggles. Calum starts crawling towards Luke, who is on his back. "How do you want to do this? Which way is the easiest?" Luke asks, clueless. "Stay on your back. I want to see your face" Calum say. "Okay". Calum craws up Luke kissing his neck. "Can I take your pants off?" Calum asks smiling. Luke lifts his his hips up. "Of coarse." Unbuttoning his black skinny jeans, Calum pulls them down Likes slim hips. When the pants come off, Calum looks at Luke in awe. "Your beautiful" he whispers. Smiling, Luke pulled Calum down to kiss him passionately. After awhile, Luke starts pulling at Calum's shirt. Calum gets the hint and breaks away from the kiss to pull his shirt off. After awhile of kissing, Calum feels Luke getting harder. Luke getting more restless. Finally, Calum and Luke pull away from eachother. Only yo look over and see Michael and Ashton already naked. Giggling, Luke shakes his head. As clothes start coming off, things get more heated. Calum slowly slides his hands down Luke's body till he comes to Luke's boxers. While staring up at Luke's face, Calum slips his thumbs in his boxers and slowly pulls them off. It's dead quiet in the room when Calum gets the younger boy completely naked. The other two boys in the room in awe. Luke feeling embarrassed with all the attention on his naked body tugs on Calum's pants. "Take your pants off." He tells Cal. "Okay" Calum says, getting up to shimmy out of his pants. "Can you spread your legs for me?" Calum asks getting the lube and condoms. Luke's face turns red as he slowly opens his legs. Michael and Ashton move so they are on either side of Luke. Calum lays down between Luke's spread legs. Calum looks at each of the other boys. Then he looks down. He slips off his own boxers. Calum kisses down Luke's torso. All the way down till he gets to his hip bones. He licks from one hip bone to the other. Luke gasped. Smiling, he licks all the way down Luke's semi-hard cock. Liking the tip, Calum looks up and meets Luke's eyes. "Uhhh..." Luke moans. Hearing innocent Lukey moan like a porn star sends blood rushing to all their cocks. As Calum sucks the head of Luke's cock into his mouth, Michael playfully pinches his nipple. "Hey don't leave a mark" Calum says coming up for air. Ashton, who was kissing and sucking on Luke's neck looks up. Frowning, Ashton replies, "But I want to mark him as mine. As ours." Hearing Ash, Luke groans. He likes the idea of being theirs. "You like that idea?" Michael asks smirking. Luke nods. All the boys are painfully hard now. "Can I finger you?" Ashton asks. "Yes!" Like moans out panting slightly. "Ash, instead of marking his neck, why don't you mark his thigh?" Michael asks when Calum and Ashton have switched places. Ashton smiles but looks to Calum to see if it's okay. "Yeah, you can do that.The only reason you can't mark his neck is because it would be visible." Calum explained. Hearing that it was okay, Ash scoots down till his face is down by Luke's thigh. Luke gasps as Ashton starts to suck a dark bruise on his pale thigh. After Ashton was happy with his work, he asked for the lube. "Here" Calum hands him the bottle. "You ready babe?" Ashton asks while slicking up 3 fingers. Luke nods looking a bit nervous. "Don't be scared baby. It will feel good." Michael whispers in Luke's ear to calm the younger boy. Luke swallow's and nodes again. "Spread your legs a little bit wider Lukey" Ashton says helping the boy. He slowly brings his hand up to probe at the boys hole. Luke immediately clenches together. "Your going to have to relax." Calum tells Luke while rubbing his lower stomach. "Breath" Luke slowly unclenches and starts to relax. "That's it baby" Michael praises. Ashton starts to circle his finger around Luke again. Ashton pulls his hand back and puts more lube on his fingers. "That's cold!" Luke hisses. "Sorry" Ashton giggles. Luke snaps his eyes shut as Ashton slips the first finger in. "It's okay, breath. It gets better" Calum tells Luke when seeing the discomfort on his face. "Unh..." Ashton moans. "He is so tight." Ashton slowly starts moving his finger in and out the younger boy. "Open your eyes" Ashton commands and Luke immediately complies. Seeing the baby blue eyes lust blown and wide made Ashton's finger to move faster. After awhile, Michael says "Add another," voice gruff. Ashton pulls his finger out and adds another one. As the two fingers go in, Luke clenches again. "Ow. It hurts" he whines. "You got to stop clenching if you want it to stop hurting." Ashton tells him. "Relax." Ashton slowly pushes his fingers in all the way. Luke has his eyes shut and sweat is starting to pull on his forehead and collarbone. After a minute or so of pushing in and out Like starts to moan. "Uhhh. Faster" so Ashton goes faster. After a couple more minutes of searching, Luke's back arches and he is yelling "OH MY GOD! What was that? Do it again." Grinning, Ashton tells Michael and Calum e found Luke's prostate. "Find it again" Luke says wiggling his hips. "Okay, calm down. I will"Ashton says laughing. Ashton is searching, he is also scissoring open Luke. "Do you think you could handle another finger, Love?" Ashton asks pushing Luke's sweaty hair back from his face. "Maybe... I don't know" Luke pants. "Lets try it" Ashton says pulling his fingers back. As he is pushing 3 fingers in, Luke whimpers. Biting his lip with tears in his eyes. Ashton immediately stops all movement. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this. We can stop right now if you want" Calum says looking at Luke. Luke shakes his head. "No. Don't stop. I can handle it" he says. "Are you sure?" Michael asks worriedly. "Yes" Luke answers matter-of-factly. At that, Ashton slowly started moving his fingers. Luke's face was full of pain till Ashton finds the little bundle of nerves again. "Oh.... uhhh" Luke moans. "Okay, I think he is ready" Ashton tells the other boys. Pulling his fingers free, Luke whines at the lose. "Calm down Love. Be patient" Calum says getting back into place to fuck Luke. Kissing up his chest, Calum kisses Luke on the lips. Putting lube on his erection, Calum wraps Luke's long legs around his waist. Ashton and Michael are on either side of Luke. Michael kissing Luke's neck up to his face, and Ashton teasing his nipples with his tongue. "You ready Love?" Calum whispers. Luke looks directly into Calum's eyes, "Yes." At that Cal pushes the head of his cock into Luke's virgin hole. Tears pull in Luke's eyes, but Michael is quick to not let them fall. Distracting the boy from the pain in his bum by kissing him. When Calum was all the way in, he stopped all movement, letting the boy get used to something stuck up his ass. "Move" Luke speaks, voice cracking a little. Calum starts out with slow genital thrusts till Luke was begging him to go faster. Calum just found his prostate and it had Luke going crazy. Moving his hips to meet Calum thrush for thrush, Luke is moaning as loud as he can. He is so far in ecstasy that he wasn't even embarrassed at the sounds coming out of his mouth. "Uh.. Calum... unh.. Cal I'm about to..." "I know baby me too" Calum answered. Calum looks over and sees Michael and Ashton getting eachother off. Ashton sucking Michael's cock while jerking himself off. Then Luke is arching off the bed clawing at Calum's back and the sheets. As soon as Calum reaches his release, he realizes his mistake. He forgot to put on a condom. He try's to pull out but he is too late, spilling his seed deep inside the other boy. The boys could barely hear Michael and Ashton reach their orgasm as they are still blissed out of their minds. Calum try's to pull put as genital as possible, but Luke still winces. "I'm so sorry Lukey. I totally forgot." Calum apologized. "S'okay" Luke said still dazed. "What happened?" Ashton asks coming down from his high. "I forgot to put a condom om" Calum says getting up to get a washcloth. "I said it's okay.I'm fine. Though it feels funny" Luke says making a face. Calum comes back with a damp towl to wipe his lovers up. After cleaning Luke and Michael up, Luke cuddles into Michael. Michael gladly accepts Luke into his arms and they drift off to sleep together. After Ashton and Calum get cleaned up, they jump in the bed cuddling close to the other two, falling asleep in each others arms, happily.


End file.
